Impatient
by TyzulaKitten
Summary: They have waited far too long for this. Tyzula Advent. Oneshot.


_Impatient_

* * *

 _Ty Lee_

* * *

I've been apart from her for way too long.

The desire just builds and builds and builds and builds times infinity. I'm trying not to run when I arrive and trying not to think about the price of freedom while I do. I _like_ being my own person. It's really great. Being away from her is pretty much the best thing that's ever happened to me, according to everybody else, but I get so impatient.

As I enter the palace, I hug Zuko and try to think of happy things to tell him. My foot taps insistently on the floor as I silently curse my own impatience. He steps aside and I race to join her.

She is expecting me, and says, "I have waited far too long for this. My patience is legendary."

"It really is. Way better than mine." I hug her, and then pull my arm around her waist. She smells like happiness and—oddly—safety. She's the most dangerous person there is, but I just feel like nothing has changed at all—in a good way—when I breathe her in.

We step back and she has me pressed against the wall. It goes fast, thankfully. I don't think I could have waited any longer. Her hands move underneath my shirt, rubbing my soft skin as I close my eyes and feel warm with desire as she continues the ministrations for a few moments, teasing me, testing my patience, and then her hands reach the roundness of my breasts and she squeezes them gently, eliciting a soft gasp from me.

We end up on the bed. _Fast_. I like it fast. I like _everything_ fast.

I slip my hand inside her, softly pushing my fingers into her folds. Azula clamps her hand over mine, keeping me pressed against her sex.

I lean down and capture her lips with mine. It thrills me as she pulls out clothes completely off and our lips meet again, more hungrily this time. I settle my naked body against hers. This next kiss is so laden with a dormant passion sprung to life, a desperate need that has built up over so much time, that it makes my entire body ache.

I lift my head up, letting my eyes drink in the form of the woman underneath me. In spite of the few scars that mar her skin—most self-inflicted in her weakest moments—she is stunning. "You're gorgeous, princess. You're the prettiest person _ever_ and I mean that," I whisper, meeting her golden eyes in a soft, tender gaze. My head dips down to capture one of her aroused nipples in my mouth, as I slowly push my fingers back inside her.

A long moan escapes her lips as I drag my wet mouth across her chest to her other breast, sucking on her pebbled nub in soft, but strong movements. She grabs my hair and pulls my head up to hers, taking my bottom lip between her teeth. "Harder," she urges in a low growl, and I immediately comply, roughly shoving my fingers inside her sex as deeply as they can go. "Fuck," she swears, kissing me deeply before pulling away and ordering in a low husk, "Slower."

I use my bodyweight to bottom out my fingers as hard as I can inside her, pulling completely out of her before plunging back inside her again. I move my lips from hers to her cheek, placing open-mouth kisses along her face to her ear, tugging on her earlobe before abandoning it for her neck. I gently suckle her pulse point on her neck as I curl my fingers against her g-spot, causing her hips to buck against my hand.

I flex my thumb out to drag across her clit, drenching my hand in her arousal as I draw lazy circles around the swollen nub. I begin feeling her walls clench around me with more frequency so I slide another finger inside her, filling her as wetness soaks my hand and drips down my wrist.

My lips never leave hers as she nears climax, muffling her moans and stream of expletives until her hips begin bucking in an uncontrollable rhythm. I pull my face away, staring into her green eyes as she squeezes them shut and tries to keep control and prolong her orgasm.

It does last forever, but we're not very patient people.

She grabs my hair and I grab her and we frantically make up for lost time.


End file.
